One Door Closes Another One Opens
by diaclover269
Summary: After losing everything Peter thinks he has nothing until the Avengers show him that he has so much more. Spideypool, Superfamily, depressed Peter.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! So this is going to the first story I have uploaded to this website so wish me luck and forgive me for any and all mistakes :D as always feed back and comments are welcome! So no one gets confused in this fanfic TASM happened before avengers also it is going to be a spideypool fanfic as well if you do not like that sorta thing then please do not read thank you and enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>New York was a mess, ok New York went to hell in a hand basket and that was putting it very lightly. It was over run with aliens' from a different planet and giant flying serpents everywhere. Peter Parker A.K.A Spider-Man was taking out as many aliens as his radioactive enhanced body could muster. He was exhausted and pretty banged up from being shot at, smacked around and his favorite of the day almost being eaten by a giant flying serpent.<p>

Peter was making his way towards the epicenter of the warzone to help anyone who might have been caught by the aliens. So he was pleasantly surprised when he found Captain America, two assassins and a blond guy who looked like he belonged on another planet. Peter didn't have time to introduce himself as one of the aliens snuck up behind Captain America and was about to shoot him with a laser when he shot it with webbing. Captain America turned to look at the fallen alien slightly shocked then back to Peter and gave him a nod. Peter returned it and then launched himself in the air, sticking to a building and started pulling aliens off and letting them drop to the ground.

A few times he had to move out of the way because Hulk was to close and Peter didn't want to take a chance of becoming a human sized pancake. Once in awhile he would help the assassins or Captain America when they seemed to get overwhelmed with aliens. That's when he heard Captain America shouting in his microphone about a "one way trip" that's when he looked up and saw Iron Man, Tony Stark fly a nuke into the portal. Peter Held his breath as one of his idols was putting his life on the line to save all of New York instead of letting it be blown up.

After what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes Peter heard the Captain tell someone to close it. He hung his head for the man but soon leapt for joy to see him fall out of the portal. Peter realized a moment later that he wasn't stopping and was about to leap and web him but Hulk beat him to it. He watched as Hulk jumped from building to building slowing his descent and finally crashing to the pavement and throwing Tony off of him and Peter winced in sympathy.

"That's going to hurt in the morning." Peter mumbled to himself while he settled himself on top of a roof making sure he was ok.

Once he had surveyed the damage on himself he took off towards Stark tower where he saw Loki and Hulk, Hulk playing a violent version of ragdoll with Loki. When he arrived at the tower he was met with everyone gathered around the war criminal who looked like hell. Peter inched his way further to see the blond guy slap what could only be described as handcuffs on him. He sighed in relief now that he knew it was actually over and everyone was safe.

" Hey you spiderdex." Someone said and Peter was momentarily startled when he realized it was directed at him.

" What did you call me?" Peter asked turning his attention towards the group.

" Spiderdex , you know spider and spandex." Iron man said casually, walking towards Peter.

" Uh it's Spider-Man." Peter corrected awkwardly.

" Yeah listen thanks for helping us, you were awesome." Tony said, his face plate flipping up to show him smiling.

"Um sure your welcome." Peter responded awkwardly and smiling slightly under his mask.

" You can take your mask off." Tony said stepping toward Peter.

" Sorry gotta go, people to check on." Peter replied smoothly, walking out on Tony's launch pad. " It was great to fight along side you guys, see you around."

Without waiting for a reply he dove off the launch pad and started swing threw the air towards his aunts house. Peter was glad that they lived far away enough from the city that he knew his aunt wasn't in any danger. When he finally arrived home he was dead tired and extremely sore, finding a back ally to change in he opened the door to his house.

" Peter Benjamin Parker!" His aunt May yelled coming into the hallway.

Peter winced and briefly debated on going back to the city where he might be safer. When he saw his aunt's angry expression he winced again and hung his head.

" City was defiantly safer." He mumbled to himself not able to meet his aunt's eyes.

* * *

><p>So there it is I hoped you all enjoyed it! :D The next chapter should be up next week and thanks for any and all support! Don't forget to comment and favorite!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I know I said next week but I thought hey why not update sooner that and my sister ditched me . but thank her because it's why I'm updating so early lol. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you did the first and thank you to every one who has either favorited followed or reviewed or if you've done all three thank you it means a lot to me :D FORWARD TO THE STORY!...enjoy . :D

* * *

><p>" Can somebody please tell me who the hell this web flinging freak is?" Fury's angered voice boomed off the walls and bounced around the Avengers.<p>

It was just a few days after the attack on New York and Fury had assembled the team to update and report on the destruction and casualties. When Fury had asked about the web slinger the Avengers were quick to defend the man saying he helped a bunch and if it wasn't for him they could have been overwhelmed. But Fury was having none of it and the more they debated the more he became pissed and irritated with everyone.

" I don't give a rat's ass if he took on the whole arm by himself!" Fury retorted angrily when they still defended him. " He could become a potential threat to society!"

" Could is the key word here Cyclops." Tony sassed back. " If he was a threat to society why'd he save it?"

" Either you bring him in or I'll send another team to do it." Fury said finally giving then an ultimatum and living the briefing room to let them think.

" Are we really going to do this?" Steve asks uncertainty washing over his face.

" Of Corse not, for god sakes he helped save the fricking world." Tony rants smacking his hand on the table. " He doesn't deserve to be treated like a criminal."

" Tony it's either us or another team of assassins who would use everything they got to bring him in." Natasha says with a passive look on her face but her voice has a slight note of anger to it.

" So either we bring him in awake and unscathed or the others do unconscious and beaten to a bloody pulp." Clint states form where he's perched on top of a filing cabinet.

" I guess we don't really have a choice then do we?" Steve sighs running a hand threw his hair.

" So that's it?" Tony yells jumping up from his chair. " We're really going to throw the guy who helped us to the wolves."

" Which do you prefer Stark?" Steve snaps back angrily. " At least this way he'll still be in one piece."

" I can't believe we're going to do this." Tony mumbles.

" Do you think." Bruce says finally speaking up for the first time. " That maybe we could get Fury to let him join the Avengers?"

The room was bathed in silence and all the Avengers stared at Bruce who was shifting awkwardly. Tony leapt up from his seat and pounced Bruce wrapping him in a hug and kissing his cheek. Bruce turned a vibrant shade of red and stared slack jawed at Tony who just smiled.

" You're brilliant and I love you!" Tony exclaims holding Bruce arms length apart. " What do you guys think?"

" I think it is a wonderful idea!" Thor booms loudly a big smile plastered across his face.

"I think it's a great idea Dr. Banner." Steve says a small smile on his face.

" We agree." Clint and Natasha say, Clint with a huge smile on his face while Natasha looked passive but her eye's were alight.

" Alright what are we waiting for then?" Tony exclaims releasing Bruce. " Let's go get ourselves another teammate!"

" Uh problem." Clint speaks up. " How are we suppose to find him?"

" The old fashioned way." Steve grins. "Look."

" That means work." Tony moans in annoyance.

**P.O.V Change**

Peter could understand his aunts anger really he could but he was still upset that she had grounded him for exactly 3 whole weeks. Of Corse he still went out as Spider-Man but other than that he couldn't do anything, not even see his girlfriend Gwen who he missed terribly. Aunt May has pitched a fit when he walked threw the door, when she asked what he was doing down there he lied and told her he was looking for a job. She instantly softened and hugged him, he thought he was out of trouble until she pulled back smiled at him then promptly told him he was grounded. Of Corse Peter was only 16 so he had to listen to his aunt not that he minded because he loved her so much but really 3 weeks.

" Peter!" Aunt May calls from the bottom of the steps.

Peter walked out of his room and into the kitchen where his aunt was standing by the stove stirring soup.

" What's up aunt May?" Peter asks sitting up on the kitchen counter.

" Could you go to the store for me and pick up a few things for me?' She asks fluttering about the kitchen.

" Sure! what do you need?" Peter asks, hiding a smile that threatened to over take his face.

" Here it's all written on this paper and if your not back in 3 hours you'll be in even more trouble understand?" She threatens

" Ma'am yes ma'am!" Peter salutes her and was out of the kitchen to grab his backpack and out the door. Peter was walking down the street softly humming to himself, excited to be able to be out of his room as Peter Parker instead of Spider-Man.

" Somebody help me!" A woman's voice screamed out only to be picked up by his enhanced hearing.

Peter quickly and without drawing any attention to himself walked toward a back ally and quickly changed and took off toward the voice. Leaving his backpack on a roof he quickly spotted a man with a knife holding it against a blond woman's neck.

" You know I'm pretty sure asking her out on a date would have been nicer." Peter states landing slightly behind the crook.

The man spun around, quickly and sloppily started to stab at Peter. He dodged each stab, finally getting tired of their little dance Peter dodged again then swiped the crook's feet out from underneath him. Putting him on his back Peter webbed his hands and feet together and webbed his mouth shut.

" Are you alright miss?" Peter asks concerned.

The woman just nods still in shock.

" Ok call the police and stay away from back alleyways." Peter says gently and then shoots up to the roof.

" Hey spiderdex!" A voice calls out and Peter groans knowing only one person has called him that.

Peter turns around and comes face to face with Tony Stark dressed in his Iron man getup whit the face plate flipped up.

" Hello! How can I be of assistance?" Peter asks sarcastically.

" I need you to come with me." Tony states seriously.

" Uh no." Peter says inching his way back toward the edge of the building.

" Listen my boss just wants to ask you a few things and then you could join the avengers!" Tony says happily a huge smile on his face.

" Excuse me? Crazy tin man say what?" Peter asks stupidly thinking his enhanced hearing has failed him.

" Come with me and you could join the avengers." Tony reiterates.

" Um would love to but I can't." Peter replies getting ready to swing away.

" Listen kid either you come with me or my boss is going to send people to take you by force." Tony explains a note of desperation in his voice.

" Listen I got people I need to protect, I can't." Peter says a hint of anger in his voice.

" Please just -." Tony was about to explain but Peter held his hand up as his ear piece connected to the police radio cackled to life.

" Connors just broke out of prison heading north it looks like he's turning back into a lizard." A woman's voice informed police.

" Listen." Peter says turning back toward Tony " I don't have time for this I gotta go."

With that Peter webs Tony's feet together then to the ground then webs his face. He took off swinging threw the air as fast as he could. Remembering his aunt he pulls out his phone and calls her. After about 4 rings it goes straight to voice mail which worries Peter. Shrugging it off for now he focuses back on swinging and listing to the police radio and after about 35 minutes he finally spots the lizard standing in the middle of the street holding two people in front of him like a shield.

* * *

><p>WOO! Chapter 2! I hope you all liked it and please remember to please review favorite and follow and everyone have a wonderful day. Also next chapter should be up next week, sooner if people ditch me again . XD BYE!<p> 


End file.
